Hiding Life
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Booth is sent to Zack's home and is shocked when two twin boys answer the door claiming to be Zack's sons. What is happening between Zach and Booth?
1. Chapter 1

Hello. New Story. I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"We're going to need Zach, Booth," Cam said staring at me.

"So you want me to go get him?" I asked slowly.

"Yes," she said nodding, "We can get some things done with the body while you get him."

"Fine," I said rolling my eyes, "But you owe me."

"Put it on my tab," she said smiling happily.

I walked out of the lab and down to my car. It wasn't that I hated Zach or anything, but I didn't really like him. He made me feel stupid every time I talked with him.

Okay, so maybe I liked him a little. That was only physically though. Intellectually, he was way out of my league. I couldn't provide him with the type of conversation he needed.

I didn't want to have a relationship knowing that he didn't get everything he needed from me. If I was with someone I wanted to be there for everything. With Zach, I couldn't do that.

Pulling up in front of Zach's place I looked around. Hodgins said that Zach moved out of his place a few months ago. This was the first time that I was able to see his new house.

The place was nice. Two stories with a big front yard and a huge fence. I had no clue why Zach would need all of this room. He didn't have that much stuff. This place was for more then one person.

Shaking my head I walked up the porch and rang the doorbell. There was noise from inside. Almost like little feet were running towards the door. The door opened slowly revealing two twin boys.

"Who are you?" one of the boys asked glaring at him.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth," I said staring down at them.

"Badge," he said holding his hand out.

"Do you work with Daddy?" the other boy said as I handed my badge over.

"Who's your Dad?" I asked slowly.

"You tell us Agent Booth," the other boy said staring at my badge.

"Shut up Gregory," one said rolling his eyes, "I'm Sebastien Addy. This is my brother Gregory Addy."

"Tell him our life story," Gregory said handing my badge back.

"Daddy," Sebastien yelled inside the house.

"What?" Zach yelled back.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth is at the front door," Gregory said his eyes never leaving mine, "Should I slam the door in his face?"

"Gregory," Zach said walking up to us, "That's enough. Go clean up your toys."

"Seb doesn't have to," Gregory said angrily.

"Seb didn't break the lamp in the living room," Zach said calmly, "Now enough of your attitude. Now go."

"I'll help you Greg," Seb said grabbing Gregory's hand and smiling.

"Thanks," Greg said smiling back slightly.

Greg and Seb walked out of the door way and into what I guessed was the living room. I looked up at Zach and saw him blushing slightly. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt with dark wash jeans. I had to admit that he looked even hotter then usual.

"Come in Booth," Zach said softly.

"Thanks," I said nodding.

"I hope you don't mind," he said leading me into the kitchen, "I'm making dinner for the twins."

"Not at all," I said smiling, "What are you making?"

"Chicken Pot Pie for Greg and I and fruit salad for Seb," he said putting the pot pies in the oven, "Would you like some?"

"I wouldn't want to put you out," I said shaking my head.

"It's no problem," he said instantly, "I cut too much for the pot pies anyway."

"Thank you," I said as he put another together, "Do you need any help?"

"I just need to cut up the fruit," he said calmly.

"I'll help," I said picking up a knife, "Just tell me the fruit.

"All the fruit on the third shelf in the refrigerator," he said putting my pot pie in the oven, "Why are you here?"

"We need you at work," I said sighing.

"Oh," he said looking into the living room.

I followed his eyes and saw Seb and Greg picking up toys and books. Greg kept rolling his eyes, but Seb was talking very calmly. Looking back at Zach I saw him smiling happily.

"Seb's a lot calmer then Greg," Zach said in explanation, "They are both brilliant, but that doesn't really matter to either of them. They're good kids."

"They sound it," I said smiling at him.

"Would you like to meet them?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure," I said nodding.

Zach and I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Seb and Greg barely acted like we were there at all. Once they were done cleaning they sat down on the floor in front of us.

"Dad," Greg said looking down, "Sorry about how I was acting."

"I forgive you," Zach said smiling, "Just don't do it again."

"Okay," he said smiling back.

"So," Seb said looking at him, "Intro time?"

"Yes," Zach said laughing, "This is one of the people I work with. Special Agent Seeley Booth. Booth, these are my sons Gregory and Sebastien."

"Nice to meet you," I said nodding to them.

"You didn't know about us, did you?" Seb asked sighing.

"No," I said softly.

"Didn't think so," Seb said standing up and walking out of the room quickly.

"Seb," Zach said following him.

I looked down at Greg and saw him shaking his head. Greg and I sat there in silence for awhile. I didn't know what I was supposed to say to the small boy, but the silence was killing me.

"Seb hates that no one knows about us," Greg said softly, "He doesn't understand that Dad keeps us a secret because he doesn't know what would happen if he told."

"Yeah," I said nodding, "How old are you two?"

"Six," he said staring at me.

"I have a son who's eight," I said smiling.

"Maybe we can meet him?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm sure Parker would like that," I said moving to sit on the floor with him, "We'll have to ask your Dad."

"Booth," Zach said walking in with Seb, "Can you help me in the kitchen?"

"Sure," I said standing up.

Seb walked over to the corner and sat down. I caught a glimpse of his face and saw tear streaks. Greg must have seen too because he was by Seb a second after he sat down.

Once we were in the kitchen Zach leant against the counter and hugged himself. Tears were falling from his eyes as well. Walking closer I wrapped him in a hug and pulled him close to me.

I help Zach while he cried. After a few minutes he pulled away and wiped the tears away. To me it looked like his heart was breaking where he stood. I never wanted to see that look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Zach said running a hand through his hair, "I just hate seeing my son like that. He's so hurt. I shouldn't have kept them hidden from you all."

"Why did you then?" I asked slowly.

"Because of what happened with Parker and the Grave Digger," he said staring at me, "I couldn't handle if that was one of my sons. I'm not that strong."

"You'll be surprised what happens when you're with your kids," I said smiling, "Come on. Let's get the food done and eat."

"No," he said shaking his head, "We're bringing the food with us."

"With us where?" I asked confused.

"To the Jeffersonian," he said cutting up fruit quickly, "I'm not hiding my kids from them anymore."

"Okay," I said grabbing a knife, "We should hurry then."

Zach smiled happily at me before going back to cutting. When the fruit was done he put it in a bowl and covered it. Then he got the potpies and wrapped them up as quickly as he could.

"Come on you two," Zach said opening the front door, "We have places to be and people to see."

"Are you serious Daddy?" Seb asked staring at him.

"Of course I am," he said hugging Seb, "I shouldn't have hidden you two. I just wasn't ready to share you with the world yet."

"I'm sorry I made you sad," he said looking down.

"Shh," Zach said instantly, "That doesn't matter anymore. Now, follow Booth and get in the car."

"It's a SUV," Greg said smirking.

"Go," Zach said laughing.

With a laugh I showed Seb and Greg to the car and helped them in. Seb looked a lot happier now and so did Zach. Zach was a great Dad to these two boys. I had never seen so much emotion from Zach as I did today. My heart ached just seeing how Zach was affected. I was falling for this boy hard.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. Read on! Enjoy!

* * *

"What if they don't like us Daddy?" Seb said to me fearfully.

"They're going to love you," I said looking back at him.

"Yeah," Greg said smirking, "And if they don't you'll just cry."

"Shut up," Seb said hitting Greg slightly.

"Don't hit me," he said glaring.

"Enough," I said calmly.

"Fine," Greg said pouting.

"Zach," Booth said stopping at a red light, "Can I bring Parker over one of these days?"

"Sure," I said smiling, "Would you guys like that?"

"Yeah," Greg said looking at Booth.

I looked behind me and saw Seb staring out the window. Out of the two boys Seb was always more sensitive. Greg had a way of making Seb go from happy to hurt and back.

In truth everyone made Seb feel like that. It was sort of like we had to walk on egg shells to make sure that he didn't get offended. Everyone did that, expect Greg and I. We knew that we could make Seb happy again.

I loved my sons so much. There was nothing that could ever change that. I wanted to protect them with my whole life. If anyone ever hurt them I didn't know what I would do.

"We're here," Booth said pulling into the parking lot.

"Thank you," I said climbing out.

"Come on," Greg said throwing his door open, "I want to see the cool stuff Dad works with."

I waited to hear was Seb wanted, but he just quietly got out of the car and waited. Something was bothering Seb again. I wasn't the only person to notice because Greg walked up and stared at Seb.

Seb simply looked at the ground before sitting down and resting his head on his knees. Sighing I moved to try to pick him up and carry the food only to be stopped by Booth.

Booth smiled slightly at me before going over to Seb and offering to carry him. Seb said something softly and wrapped his arms around Booth's neck. I loved the look of Booth carrying Seb.

I have had a crush on Booth since he first started to work with Dr. Brennan. Everything about him screamed protector and I loved that. I needed a protector. Someone I could lean on.

I wanted Booth to be that man, but that would never happen. Booth didn't like me that way. I don't think he liked me at all. Which hurt more then I could ever have imagined.

"Zach," Booth said nudging me slightly, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I said nodding, "Just nervous."

"Don't worry," he said smiling, "I'm here."

"Thanks," I said blushing and looking way.

Both Seb and Greg knew that I liked men and women. I had taught them at a young age never to judge someone on things like that. They knew that some people didn't like that, but they had no problem.

They were so caring and sweet, even if Greg didn't show it a lot. He would do anything to protect Seb. I knew that it hurt him every time that he hurt Seb. Those two were joined at the hip.

"Here we are," I said as the doors slide open in the lab.

I looked around and saw Dr. Brennan and Saroyan standing over a body. Hodgins and Angela were standing in front of the computer screen staring at something that made Hodgins smile.

Staring at Booth I saw him nod slightly and set Seb down. Instantly Greg was next to Seb talking quickly and quietly. After a moment Seb wrapped his arms around Greg and hugged him tightly.

Greg was a few minutes older then Seb and he acted like he was years older. He was a very overprotective brother. He had been since they were first born. Protecting Seb was something that Greg was very serious about.

"Zach," Booth said catching my attention, "Bones office."

"You have an office full of bones?" Greg asked confused.

"No," I said shaking my head, "That's what Booth calls Dr. Brennan."

"Oh," he said shrugging and following me to her office.

Once we were in there I saw everyone's eyes widen. I knew that it was going to be hard to explain everything, but I hoped I was given enough time to at least talk about everything.

Cam was sitting in a chair next to the couch Hodgins, Angela, and Dr. Brennan were sitting on. Booth stood next to me and smiled as if to say 'I'm here for you'. A shiver ran down my spine when I saw that.

"Everyone," I said taking a deep breath, "These are my sons. Gregory and Sebastien."

Seb waved shyly while Greg did a half wave. No one spoke for awhile. I never thought I'd see the day that everyone was stunned speechless. It was a sight to see, but they needed to talk.

After a few more minutes Seb's eyes started to fill with tears and he walked over to the corner and sat down. Greg watched Seb as he did this before turning and glaring at everyone.

"Way to be rude," Greg said angrily.

Greg ignored everyone and walked over to Seb and sat next to him. I would have walked over there, but I knew that Greg would have everything under control. I just wanted people to talk.

"Greg's right," Booth said surprising me, "I know it's shock, but come on people. You just made a six year old cry."

"Oh," Angela said softly, "I'm sorry. I'm just surprised."

"Ditto," Hodgins said in a whisper.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Cam asked slowly.

"Because I didn't want any criminals going after them to get to me," I said sighing, "I know it's not the best excuse, but those two are my world. I couldn't let anything bad happen to them."

"Why tell us now then?" Dr. Brennan asked calmly.

"Because it was hurting Seb," I said motioning to the boys.

"You should apologize to him," Greg said loudly.

"We're sorry Seb," Angela said walking over to the two, "I didn't mean to make you sad. I just didn't know what to do or say."

"You don't hate us?" Seb asked sniffling.

"No," Cam said shocked, "We could never hate you two. You're Zach's kids. That means you're already like family to us. You never hate your family."

"Told you," Greg said hugging Seb again, "Now, can we get out of the corner?"

"Yeah," Seb said blushing.

"Are you two hungry?" I asked pulling out our food.

"Yeah," Greg said pulling Seb with him.

"Okay," I said nodding, "Come on Booth. We'll go up stairs and eat quickly before getting to work."

"Daddy," Seb said shyly, "Can I see the art stuff?"

"Why don't you ask Angela?" I said smiling, "It's her things after all."

"Miss Angela, can I see the art stuff?" he asked sweetly.

"Of course," Angela said grinning, "It will be awesome. I show you how everything works. You'll love it."

"Thank you," he said smiling.

"I'll stick with Dad," Greg said crossing his arms.

"Okay," I said nodding, "Hurry at eat and we'll go from there."

As we ate everyone decided to join us. At first everyone was really quiet and had no clue what to say or do, but soon questions were being asked to both of the twins. Greg answered most of the questions.

Greg never was shy, unlike Seb. The two of them were basically polar opposites, but they got along wonderfully. I loved that they were able to be themselves and still be brothers.

I watched as everyone laughed at one of the stories Greg was telling. This was perfect. Both of my boys were happy and I was with the people that were slowly becoming my family.

Looking around one last time I saw Booth looking at him. He had a content smile on his face as he watched me. I blushed and smiled shyly. He smiled widely back and patted to seat next to him.

Getting up I sat next to him and waited. Booth smiled and placed a hand on my knee before looking into my eyes. I looked back into his and almost instantly were lost in a sea of brown.

"Zach," Booth said in a whisper, "How about we go out later?"

"Yeah," I said losing my breath.

Booth just asked me out. Today was a wonderful day. I had no clue how everything was going to turn out, but right now everything was perfect. I had my boys and the guy I had a crush on for years.

It was lucky that Seb and Greg seemed to get along with Booth. I couldn't be with him if they didn't. Seb and Greg were the most important thing to me. And Booth understood where that was from. No wonder I fell from him hard.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

"What exactly do you do here Agent Booth?" Greg said staring up at me.

"I come with cases and do all the normal things a detective does," I said calmly.

"Oh," he said nodding, "Hmm, way to totally make yourself sound stupid."

"Gregory," Zach said in a warning tone.

"He's supposed to make me want to be a FBI agent," Greg said shrugging, "Not my fault he sucks at that."

"Want to know about being an agent?" I asked kneeling next to him, "It's awesome. I get to chase bad guys around, carry a gun, and protect people. That's why I became one. I love protecting people from bad guys."

"Oh," he said smiling, "That sounds awesome!"

"It is," I said smiling back.

"Dad," he said looking at Zach, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find the identification of this body," Zach said calmly.

"Can I see?" he asked hopeful.

"No," Zach said shaking his head, "You can't see.

"Why not?" Greg said pouting.

"Because I don't want you to see something like that," he said truthfully.

"Why don't I show you some things I do?" I asked looking up at Zach.

"Dad," Greg said looking up at Zach.

"Have fun," Zach said smiling, "Thank you Booth."

"No problem," I said offering my hand to Greg, "I'll show you my office."

"You don't work here," Greg said slowly.

"You're right," I said calmly, "But I do work close by. Don't worry. Once you want to come back I'll bring you."

"Can we get Seb?" he asked staring at Angela's office door.

"Sure," I said smiling.

Greg slipped his hand out of mine and ran to the office. I walked in slowly behind him and saw Greg talking to Seb softly. Angela was standing by her computer copying something.

"Booth," Angela said calling me over, "Look at this."

I walked closely to her and looked at the computer screen. A drawing of a dog laying in a field of wheat was there. Staring at the drawing I looked down at her to say how good it was.

"Don't look at me," Angela said shaking her head.

"Seb," Greg said looking at the drawing also, "That's wicked. I told you that you were amazing at drawing."

Seb smiled shyly and looked away. It was amazing that a six year old drew as good as that. I wondered if Zach had ever seen one of his drawings before. The way Greg was acting it was like he never had.

When I caught Greg's eyes I motioned to Zach. Greg grinned happily before running out of the room. Seb looked around confused, but I just smiled and waited for them to come back.

Greg pulled Zach into the room and to the computer screen. Seb's eyes widened as he watched Zach look at the drawing. Zach turned around and lifted Seb into his arms for a hug.

Seb buried his head in Zach's shoulder as he blushed. When I looked at Greg I saw him grinning happily to himself. He looked very pleased with what happened between Zach and Seb.

"Those are wonderful," Zach said to Seb.

"They're just drawings," Seb said blushing.

"Amazing drawings," Greg said quickly, "Most people can't dream of drawing like you do. I had to get Dad to see it. Considering he's never seen anything else that you've drawn."

"I'm not that good," Seb said softly.

"You're better then me," Angela said smiling, "You're better then the artist I've seen, and they've been drawing for a lot longer. You have a real talent, a natural talent."

"Daddy," Seb said hopefully.

"I know," Zach said kissing his forehead, "Greg has something he wants to ask you."

"Oh yeah," Greg said shaking his head, "Do you want to come with me and Agent Booth to see what he does?"

"Sure," Seb said nodding, "If you're sure."

"Quit doing that Seb," Greg said angrily, "You're my brother. My twin. Of course I want you with me."

"Okay," he said looking down.

"Come on," Greg said offering Seb his hand.

Seb took the hand once Zach let him down and started to walk out of the room. Smiling at Zach I decided to see what would happen if I kissed his cheek before I left with the kids.

Kissing his cheek quickly I smiling happily to myself when he blushed a cherry red color. I grinned at him before leaving the room and following Greg and Seb out to my car.

Greg stared at me once we were in the car. He looked like he knew exactly what was going on and was deciding whether or not he liked it. It was amazing how protective he was.

"So," Greg said crossing his arms, "You're gay."

"No," I said shaking my head, "I just like your dad."

"And what about us?" he said glaring at me.

"I like you both too," I said calmly, "You two are Zach's kids. I would never try to stop that from happening. I know what it's like not seeing your kid that often. It must be even worse for the kid."

"You don't see Parker often?" Seb asked sadly, "Why not?"

"Because his mother and I have joint custody," I said sighing, "I don't get to see him as much as I'd like too, but I get to see him. I'm glad about that. Here we are."

"Wow," Seb said looking at the building, "Big place."

"Agent Booth," Greg said climbing out of the car, "You might want to pick up Seb. He doesn't like crowds."

"Okay," I said nodding, "Want to Seb?"

"Please," Seb said opening his arms so I could pick him up.

"Thank you," Seb said rest his head on my shoulder.

I took Greg's hand and started to walk to my office. There were a lot more people in the corridors then normal. Seb tightened his grip around my neck when he saw how many people there really was.

It was weird, but I liked how I could protect him in a way. I knew that Parker needed me, but it was different with Seb. Parker and Greg could both protect themselves for the most part.

I always felt like it was my job to protect people. I didn't need to protect Rebecca and I wasn't really around long enough to protect Parker. Seb needed to have the sort of protection still.

Zach did also. He needed to be protected just like Seb. I wanted to protect him with everything I was. With how everything was going though it seemed like I would get what I wanted.

"This is my office," I said setting Seb on the floor once I closed the door.

Greg instantly ran over to my desk and got in my chair. Seb looked around curiously, but didn't really touch anything until Greg got out of the chair and offered it to Seb.

Seb smiled happily and climbed onto the chair himself. Greg nodded his head and went around the room looking at all of my books and photos. He seemed a lot more interested in everything then Seb.

To me it was like Seb just came because he didn't want to be always from Greg. They were still at the age where they wanted to be near each other at all times though so it was surprising.

Greg pulled out one of my books and handed it to Seb. Seb instantly filled opened the book and started to read. Greg simply shook his head and sat down in a chair before looking at me.

"So Agent Booth," Greg said smiling, "You have your own office."

"That I do," I said nodding.

"Come on," he said bouncing slightly, "Tell me about everything. It sounds totally awesome."

Laughing I started to tell Greg about everything that I did on an investigation. Greg stared at me though wide curious eyes as I spoke. I loved how I was making him hang off my every word.

Seb didn't really pay attention at all to what I was saying. He didn't want to be an agent so he didn't care. I didn't blame him. He would do a lot better if he was out there doing some art work.

When I was done talking Seb put down the book and stared at me. I looked at him confused before looking at Greg and saw that he had the same look on his face. Something was going on between the two of them.

"Agent Booth," Seb said softly, "Umm…You have a date with Daddy, don't you?"

"Yes," I said nodding.

"Good," Greg said smiling, "I like you Agent Booth. And Dad likes you."

"Daddy doesn't have the best lucky with people," Seb said sighing, "Please don't hurt him. We love him too much to see him hurt again."


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Zach," Booth said walking in with Greg and Seb sleeping in his arms.

I felt my heart jump when I saw him carrying my boys. The sight of them just looked perfect. Taking off my gloves I went over and picked Seb out of his arms and cradling him to me.

Looking at Booth I motioned for him to follow me. Booth nodded calmly and came as I walked back to his car. Seb and Greg needed to be put in bed. They had been up long past what they were used to.

Booth set Greg in the chair next to Seb once he had the door opened. When both kids were in their seats I climbed in the car and waited for Booth to drive. The drive to my place was a peaceful quiet.

Once we were at my place we walked to the boys bedroom and set them in bed. Booth started to leave the house, but I grabbed his hand. He gave me a confused looked but stayed.

"About that date," I said shyly.

"If you don't want to," Booth said sadly.

"No," I said quickly, "I want to. I really want to, but I thought it might be a little hard with Greg and Seb. Maybe you would like to stay here for awhile and I can make you some food."

"I'd like that," he said smiling.

"Great," I said happily, "How does a sundae sound?"

"Perfect," he said following me into the kitchen, "So, Hodgins said you moved out a few months ago. You didn't have the boys then."

"No I didn't," I said shaking my head, "I didn't even know about them until a little before I got this place."

"What happened?" he asked slowly.

"Their mother," I said bitterly, "She didn't want me in their life. Thought I would ruin them. Turns out that she had started drugs. I found out that she had overdosed on some pills. Social Services contacted me and told me I had Greg and Seb. I might not like her for what she did, but I would never regret being with her."

"I know," he said stepping closer to me.

"Booth," I said staring into his eyes.

"Shh," he said placing the ice cream scooper on the counter.

Booth searched my eyes for a moment before pressing his lips to mine gently. He pulled back after a second, but I followed his lips. A smile graced his lips before he kissed me again.

The kisses were gentle and sweet. Booth never made the kisses more. It was like he was showing that he would take care of me. I sighed into his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck.

A cry rang out in the silence making me break the kiss. Greg ran into the kitchen and grabbed my hand. Booth let go of me and followed Greg pulled me into his and Seb's bedroom.

Seb was laying on his bed and holding his stomach. Rushing over to him I placed a hand on his forehead and realized that he had a fever. Looking at Booth I saw him already picking up Greg.

Nodding my head I lifted Seb up gently and rushed out of the house with Booth. Seb, Greg, and I climbed in the back seat as Booth started to drive us to the hospital. That's when I noticed that Greg didn't look well.

"Greg," I said worriedly.

"I don't feel well," Greg said tearfully.

"I know," I said lifting him into my lap.

Greg instantly wrapped his arms around my neck and let himself cry. It took a lot to make Greg cry so I knew that he was really hurting. I looked at Booth in the rearview mirror.

Booth nodded slightly before putting his siren on and speeding to the hospital. I knew that he wasn't supposed to do that, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I just wanted to make sure my boys were okay.

We pulled into the hospital and Booth got out of the car and picked Greg up. Greg started to sob into Booth's shoulder. Both Booth and I rushed into the hospital and to a nurse.

"Please," I said panting slightly, "My sons need help."

"What's the problem?" the nurse said worriedly.

"I don't know," I said trying to calm down, "This one has a fever and was clutching his stomach and that one…"

"He has a fever too," Booth said checking quickly.

"Okay," the nurse said nodding, "I'm not supposed to do this, but it's a slow night. Come back with me and I'll get a doctor and the paper work to fill out."

"Thank you," I said smiling.

"Follow me," she said smiling back slightly.

We walked into one of the rooms and I set Seb down on the bed and motioned for Booth to do the same thing. Once both kids were on the bed I felt Greg's forehead. His fever was as high as Seb's.

"Greg," I said soothingly, "Tell me what's wrong baby."

"My tummy," Greg said whimpering slightly, "It hurts."

"I know," I said kissing his forehead, "What have you eaten today besides what I gave you?"

"Nothing," he said shaking his head.

"Daddy," Seb said opening his eyes.

"Shh," I said running a hand through his hair, "It's okay Hun."

After awhile I was able to get the two of them at least sort of calmed down. The nurse came back in and handed Booth the paperwork. I went to reach for them, but he simply shook his head.

"Just tell me everything," Booth said softly, "You need to take care of them."

"Okay," I said nodding.

I answered questions as Booth asked them, but I made sure that I was focused on Greg and Seb the whole time. It was nice having Booth there. I knew that it would have been a lot harder if I had been alone.

The doctor finally walked into the room and smiled slightly. He didn't ask any questions just took the temperature of both boys. A worried looked spread over his face when he saw how hot they were.

"Can you tell me what happened?" the doctor asked looking at me.

"We were sleeping," Greg said softly, "I woke up when my tummy started to hurt. I thought I was going to throw up, but then I heard Seb. He was crying. I went over to him and he was gripping his tummy. I ran a got Daddy."

"They both had fevers when I checked," I said taking a deep breath.

"Throat," Seb said hoarsely.

"Your throat hurts too?" the doctor said looking down at Seb.

"Yeah," he said sadly.

"Okay," the doctor said nodding, "It sounds like this one has strep throat while this one has the flu. I want to run a test on his throat, but that's the worse that it would be. Let me get the test."

"Thank you," I said watching him leave.

I looked over at Booth and sighed in relief when he pulled me into a tight hug. My head went to rest on his shoulder once I could. With my heart racing I couldn't help but feel happy and safe in his arms.

"Here we are," the doctor said coming in and doing the test on Seb, "Yes, you have strep throat. Let me write you a prescription for both of them and they should be healthy soon.

"Thanks," I said picking Seb up again.

Booth lifted Greg up easily and followed me as I got the prescription from the doctor. We walked down to the car and got in quietly. Seb was still crying slightly, but Greg was leaning out the window and throwing up in the grass.

Sighing I rubbed his back as we waited for him to stop. Once he was done I rest him against my chest and waited as Booth drove to a pharmacy. Booth then went inside and got the pills for me.

I was able to give the boys the medicine once he came back. Seb fell asleep on the drive back to the house while Greg simply watched Seb quietly. I knew that he was trying to make sure he was okay.

When we got to the house I made sure that we put the boys in the same bed so Greg could watch over Seb. Even when they were sick Greg had to be strong and protective over Seb.

Booth lead me out of the room once the boys fell back asleep. We walked into the living room and I sat on the couch with a deep sigh. Neither boys were sick often enough for me to do that before.

I felt Booth sit next to me more then saw. An arm wrapped around my shoulder and pulled me to his chest. I melted into his arms and let him hold me. He was a very calming presence through this whole thing.

"I should be going home," Booth said not moving.

"Yeah," I said nodding.

"So," he said sighing.

"Stay the night," I said looking into his eyes.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Stay the night," I repeated, "We're not going to do anything. I just…I can't be alone tonight. Please, stay."

"Okay," he said smiling, "I'll stay with you."


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Booth," Zach said looking up at me.

"Seeley," I said in a whisper.

"Seeley," he said grinning.

I stared down at him before leaning down and kissing him gently. Zach's hand wrapped around the back of my head and pulled me closer. I smiled the best I could against his lips before pulling away.

"I should check on the kids," Zach said sliding out of bed.

"I should get ready," I said standing up myself.

"Seeley," he said standing in front of me, "What does this mean?"

"I like you Zach," I said honestly, "This means that I'll be yours if you want to be mine."

"I do," he said smiling.

"Then whatever happens is what happens," I said kissing him softly, "Now, go take care of your kids."

"You have tomorrow off don't you?" he asked looking at the ground.

"Yeah," I said nodding, "Why do you ask?"

"I was hoping that maybe we could get together with the kids and have them meet," he said blushing.

"I think that's a good idea," I said grinning, "I'll bring Parker by and we can go to the zoo."

"Great," he said happily, "I'm going to see the kids."

"Okay," I said sighing, "I should head to my house and change."

"I'll see you at work then," he said biting his lip.

"That you will," I said kissing him passionately.

Zach moaned into my lips and wrapped himself tightly around me. I held him to me as we kissed before letting him go slowly. He looked at me through dark eyes and kissed me once more before leaving the room.

I smiled widely to myself and got my clothes back on. I didn't want to go home and leave Zach, but I didn't really have a choice. None of my things were here and they would wonder if I came to work with the same clothes on.

Once I was dressed I walked into the boys bedroom and saw Zach talking to Greg while Seb slept. Greg looked a lot better, but he still didn't look like he was able to do much.

"Agent Booth," Greg said softly, "You're still here?"

"I was about to leave," I said in a whisper.

"Don't," he said staring at me.

"Greg," Zach said running a hand through his hair.

"Don't Dad," he said standing up slowly, "We need you here Agent Booth. I know you like Dad and you like both Seb and I. Why can't you stay here with us? Dad's doing the best he can, but he can't do it alone. Please, don't leave us."

I stared at Greg as tears filled his eyes. Zach was staring at him too in shock. He couldn't believe that Greg had just said all of that. It wasn't something that Greg would say normally.

Kneeling down to Greg's height I pulled him into a hug before moving towards Zach and sitting next to him. Taking Zach's hand I pulled him close to me and let them both lay on me.

Greg let out a sigh and cuddled into my chest. I let the silence fall over everyone before kissing Zach's head and having the three of us stand up. Once we were up I saw that Seb was waking up.

Setting Greg on the bed next to Seb I waited until Seb was at least somewhat awake before having Zach sit down also. Zach looked at me confused, but I just smiled and took a deep breath.

"Greg," I said holding his hand, "Where is this all coming from?"

"Mom," Greg said looking away.

"What happened with your mother?" Zach asked confused.

"Seb," he said looking down at his brother.

"She'd bring over these guys," Seb said numbly, "They hated us. When Mom passed out they were come and find us. Most threatened that once they had her wrapped around. Others, they were a lot meaner."

"Did they ever do anything to you?" I asked getting angrily.

"One of them," Greg said glaring at the wall, "He hurt Seb."

"What did he do?" I said softly.

"He raped me," Seb said before getting up and leaving the room.

"I tried to stop him," Greg said looking at me, "I kicked and screamed, but he was too strong. He threw me off of him. I passed out. When I woke up he was already gone."

"Do you remember his name?" I asked hopefully.

"No," he said shaking his head.

"Christopher Perry," Seb said from the doorway.

"Seb," Zach said wrapping him in a hug.

"Shh Daddy," he said rubbing his back, "It's okay now. I promise you I'm fine now."

Zach held Seb closer to him and started to cry. I looked at Greg and saw him climb down at hug Seb also. Smiling I kneeled down when Greg opened his arms so I could join the hug.

I knew that we were just sitting there for a few minutes, but it felt like so much more. Zach's body was causing the kids to shake as he cried. I moved so I was behind Zach so I could hold him closer to me.

Seb continued to rub Zach's back and saying that everything was fine now. I had no clue how he could get past that, but I had to find the bastard that did this and make him pay.

"Daddy," Seb said softly, "Why are you sad?"

"Because you were hurt," Zach said kissing his forehead, "I don't want to hear that you were hurt."

"I'm sorry," he said sadly.

"Don't be sorry," I said firmly, "It wasn't your fault."

Seb nodded his head before poking Greg and climbing out of Zach's arms with him. Greg kissed Zach's forehead and left the room with Seb. I saw Seb smile happily at Zach as he left.

"How can he be fine?" Zach asked looking at me.

"I don't know," I said honestly, "But as long as he says he is all we can do is watch and make sure he is."

"That man," he said shaking his head.

"Once I'm at work I'm going to find him and having him brought here," I said calmly, "He won't get away with this."

"Thank you," he said kissing my lips, "Greg seems to be really attached to you."

"Yeah," I said nodding.

"He wants you around," he said looking into my eyes.

"Yes," I said confused.

"He's not the only one," he said smiling.

"Really?" I said happily.

"Really," he said kissing me again.

I pulled him closer to me and moaned against his mouth. I was getting everything I had wanted. I couldn't have asked for more. Zach and I were together and things were going wonderful.

Of course things had just started, but I didn't really care about that. I just wanted to have Zach in my arms and I had that. Seb and Greg were an added bonus. I loved them so much.

They weren't a replacement for Parker in anyway and that was a good thing. I couldn't have them replace my son. I loved him too much to have anyone replace him in anyway.

"I'm going to call Rebecca," I said softly, "And then I'm going to call my boss. Today we're taking the day off and just being here together."

"All of us?" Zach asked hopefully.

"Yes," I said grinning, "All of us. You, me, Seb, Greg, and Parker. We're going to be here together. I'll even order the best pizza in town."

"Thank you," he said standing up.

Zach and I walked into the living room and saw Seb and Greg playing with cards. Greg smiled happily before he threw a card at me. I laughed and threw it back at him. The boys started to laugh harder before throwing more cards.

I walked out of the room and called Rebecca. She said that it wasn't a good idea, but I was able to finally convince her. After giving her the address she said she'd drop him off in half an hour.

Then I called work and told them that I couldn't go into work today. It was wrong to lie to them, but Zach and the boys needed me more then they did right now. Family always came first.

When I finished ordering the pizza I heard Zach explaining to Bones that he couldn't go to work today. Bones didn't ask for an explanation and just let Zach have the day off.

I walked over to Greg and Seb and picked up the cards before passing them out so we could play poker. Zach joined us on the floor a moment later. It was fun to play cards with everyone.

Now we just had to wait for Parker to come here so we could see how everything worked out. Parker was a great kid and I hoped that everything worked out. I wanted everyone to get along together. Them to be my family."


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Zaddy," Parker said waking into the house, "Where's Dad?"

"With my sons," I said shutting the door, "We have to stop by your fathers house after we eat some pizza, okay?"

"Sure," he said grinning, "Can I meet your kids?"

"Yes," I said leading him to the living room.

When we walked in Greg and Seeley were throwing cards at each other while Seb ate a cookie. I looked at Seb only to see him smile happily and mouth the word poker before taking another bite of cookie.

"Parker," I said shaking my head, "These are my sons, Greg and Seb."

"Hey," Parker said walking over to Seb, "Can I have one?"

"Sure," Seb said handing him a cookie, "I won them from Agent Booth and Greg. They aren't good at poker."

"Me either," he said shaking his head, "Hey Dad."

"Hey Parker," Seeley said hugging Parker.

"Let's play something else," Greg said crossing his arms.

"Okay," Seb said smiling, "How about Parker decides?"

"Sure," Parker said nodding, "Can we play fort?"

"Of course," I said calmly, "Seb get the chairs from the kitchen. Greg the blankets from all the bedrooms. Seeley there are some sticks and stones in the backyard. Parker close all the blinds."

As everyone ran around getting what I asked for I moved the living room around so we had enough room. I had never made a fort with the kids so they had no clue what I could do.

I had always been good at building things and it so was much fun making forts. Once everyone came with what I asked I started to build the fort with Seeley's help mostly, but some small things from the kids.

It took awhile to build the fort, but when we were done everyone was in awe. The fort was huge and took up almost the whole living room. The kids happily climbed in the fort and started to talk loudly.

"Amazing fort Zach," Seeley said smiling at me.

"Thanks," I said happily, "I used to build forts when I was a kid. They had to be big enough for all of us so I learned to make them quite big."

"Oh," he said nodding his head, "Still awesome."

Smiling I leant forward and pressed my lips against his. Seeley's hands instantly went to my hips and pulled me closer. I sighed happily against his lips before breaking the kiss and resting my head on his shoulder.

Seeley wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close to him. I felt so safe and protected in his arms. I hadn't felt anything like this in my life and I never wanted it to end.

"Pizza," Greg yelled hearing the door bell.

"I'll get it," Seeley said kissing my forehead and going to the door.

"Okay," I said nodding, "Come on boys. Go wash up and go to the dinning room."

"Alright," Seb said climbing out of the fort with everyone.

"Wicked fort by the way Zaddy," Parker said smiling.

I watched as the boys ran out of the living room and into the bathroom. Seeley laughed when he came back in the room. I smiled and got some plates and cups from the kitchen.

"Juice," Seb yelled running into the kitchen.

"Seb loves juice," Greg explained to Parker as they sat down at the table.

Placing everything on the table I waited until Seb was back before passing the pizza out. Seeley sat next to me on my right side while Seb sat on my left. Greg was next to Seb and Parker was next to Seeley.

I looked over everyone and loved what I saw. It might be a little weird, but it felt like we were all a family. That was wrong right now though. Parker didn't know Seb or Greg and he didn't know about Seeley and me.

Seeley's hand found mine and gave it a gentle squeeze. It was almost like he knew what I was thinking. I smiled sadly and started to eat. No one was talking at the beginning and it was a little awkward.

"Dad," Parker said after a moment, "Why are you holding Zaddy's hand?"

"Because they're dating," Greg said smirking.

Parker looked at us through wide eyes before nodding his head and eating his pizza. I looked at Seeley confused and saw that he had a confused look adorning his face himself.

"Does that mean I get to hang out with Seb and Greg more?" Parker asked happily.

"Of course Buddy," Seeley said ruffling Parkers hair.

I felt some of the tension I was holding in my body leave when I heard Parker say that. He didn't have a problem with Seeley and I being together. I knew how important Parker was to Seeley

Because of that I knew that this wouldn't happen if Parker didn't like it. Seeley was a very family oriented man. He wanted his family to happy even he wasn't and I loved that about him.

"Daddy," Seb said softly, "Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure," I said nodding, "You guys decide the movie."

"Action," Greg and Parker said at the same time.

"Action sounds good," Seeley said happily.

"Yeah," Seb said smiling fakely.

I sighed when I saw Seb make that face. Seb was the type of guy to try to make everyone happy before himself even if he didn't know the person. He needed to get past that in a way.

We finished eating and I picked Seb in my arms and sat down on the couch. Seb instantly picked up his iPod and started to listen to music. His head started to nod slightly to the music as the movie started.

Seeley, Greg, and Parker watched the movie and yelled loudly at the television. I smiled as I watched them sort of getting into the movie myself. It was fun just watching a movie with everyone.

Half way through the movie I felt Seb moving. I looked down at him and saw him point into the kitchen. Letting him get off the couch I continued to watch the movie and Seeley and kids.

By the time the movie was over I noticed that Seb wasn't back. I got up and walked into the kitchen and saw that he wasn't in there. My heart started to race as I walked into the other rooms.

The last room I checked was the study. There Seb sat typing on his computer at the desk. I let out a sigh and walked over to him. I lifted him up and hugged him tightly to me.

"Daddy," Seb said confused, "What's wrong?"

"I couldn't find you," I said softly, "Why didn't you tell me where you were going?"

"You were watching the movie," he said shrugging, "I didn't want to disturb you."

"Sebastien," I said firmly, "You wouldn't disturb me. You're my son. I love you. You should tell me these things. Stand up for yourself. You didn't want to watch an action movie did you?"

"No," he said shaking his head, "But everyone else did."

"You should have said something," Greg said from the doorway, "We could have watched the movie wanted after the movie was done."

"Yeah," Parker said calmly, "That's what family does."

"Family?" Seb asked confused.

"Yup," Parker said walking over to Seb, "Our Dad's are dating. That means that you and Greg are my little brothers."

"See Seb," I said setting him down, "Now, why don't you tell them what you wanted to watch?"

"Camp Rock," Seb said blushing.

"Okay," Greg said taking Seb's hand, "Let's go watch it."

Seb, Greg, and Parker walked out of the study leaving Seeley and I to ourselves. I smiled happily and hugged Seeley. He laughed happily and hugged me back. This whole thing was amazing.

"Parker loves them," I said softly.

"Yes he does," Seeley said nodding.

"This is amazing," I said smiling widely.

"I know," he said kissing my lips gently.

Seeley broke the kiss and kissed my neck a few times before taking my hand and walking out of the study. We walked into the living room and saw Greg, Seb, and Parker sitting on the couch watching the movie.

Greg and Parker didn't look like they were enjoying the movie like Seb was, but they were still watching it. It was wonderful watching the three of them watching the movie.

Seb might be the only one that loved the movie, but Greg and Parker wanted to be there for Seb. It was like Parker was already Seb's older brother. Everything was falling into place.

"So Zaddy and Dad," Parker said pausing the movie, "What's going on?"

I looked at Parker confused only to see Seb and Greg smirking at me. Laughing at them I poked Seeley in the stomach and motioned to the kids. Seeley looked at them and let out a sigh.

"Okay," Seeley said holding his hands up, "Time to talk about our relationship."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey people. Umm...So, been depressed lately. Like seriously depressed. So if that shows in my writing I'm sorry. I'm trying my best not to show it. If things do get depressed though I will make them happy. I hope. I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"So Dad," Parker said crossing his arms.

"Okay," I said sitting down, "This is going to be awkward."

"Yeah," Zach said sitting next to me.

"It could be worse," Greg said helpfully, "Parker could have asked what your intentions were."

"Oh yeah," I said nodding, "So awkward."

"We just want to know where we stand," Seb said looking away, "We want to make sure we have a place."

"Seb," I said kneeling in front of him, "Of course you have a place. All of you. Parker, you're my son. That will never change. I love you. And Seb and Greg, you're right, I don't know you well, but I'll treat you like my sons because that's what you're going to be, my sons. I love Zach. Yes, it seems a little quick, but in truth we've been dancing around each other since we first met."

"Things will change," Zach said calmly, "But for the better."

"Yeah," I said smiling, "You three will get to see each other a lot more."

"Wicked," Greg said fist bumming Parker.

Seb smiled softly at me before hugging me slightly. I smiled back until he left the room. I looked at Zach in confusion, but he was watching Seb. Greg got off the couch and followed Seb.

"Parker," Greg said turning to us, "If you're going to be our brother, you need to learn a few things. Number one rule is to follow Seb."

"Right," Parker said climbing off the couch.

The boys walked into the bedroom and shut the door. I sighed and looked at Zach. He simply shrugged his shoulders before hugging me. It seemed like Seb didn't know if this was a good idea.

"Maybe this is happening too quickly," I said softly.

"I don't know," Zach said shaking his head, "Seb seemed happy with this."

"Dad," Greg said walking in, "Agent Booth, Seb is happy. He just…He wants to talk to Agent Booth alone."

"Okay," I said standing up and going to the bedroom.

Parker walked past me and smiled. I closed the door behind me and looked at Seb. Seb was sitting on his bed holding a pillow to his chest. I sat down next to him and waited until he talked.

"Agent Booth," Seb said after awhile, "I'm happy you and Daddy are together. I just…There are some things you need to know before you go any further."

"Like what?" I asked confused.

"Like the fact his family kicked him out," he said softly, "And that he loses his focus when it comes to me."

"What do you mean?" I asked calmly.

"I mean that I need more attention than Greg," he said sadly, "I know that. I just…I don't really stop to think. I just feel. That means that everyone sort of watches what they do and say around me. I hate that. I can't help it though. I feel. Please, don't be like everyone else. Don't treat me like a child. I might cry about something you say, but if you care then you will be able to make me smile again. Please Agent Booth, don't protect me from the truth."

"Seb," I said hugging him, "I know that everything will be different when things happen, but I need you to know something about me too."

"What's that?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

"I hate seeing people hurt," I said softly, "Honestly, I'm a big softy. And Seb, if you need a big teddy bear. I'll be that. I know we won't always get along and I know that we'll hurt each other at times, but I also know that we'll make it better."

"Agent Booth," he said tears filling his eyes.

"Come on," I said lifting him up and walking into the living room, "There's something Greg and Seb both need to know."

"What's that?" Greg asked eyeing Seb.

"You don't have to call me Agent Booth," I said rubbing Seb's back, "Seeley works just fine."

"Okay Seeley," he said nodding, "Now, tell me what you did to my brother."

"Nothing," Seb said pulling away, "You know how I am. Crying at the drop of a hat."

"Awe, I love that about you," Greg said smiling, "That make you my brother."

"Yeah," Parker said happily, "I mean, it might be weird that we just met, but isn't this awesome?"

"It is," Seb said nodding, "Totally and completely awesome."

"Sweet," Parker said hugging Seb and Greg, "Now come on, the movie won't watch itself."

"Okay," Seb said grinning, "Oh and Seeley, thank you. For the talk."

"No problem," I said waving at him.

Seb, Greg, and Parker walked back to the couch and started to movie again. This time Seb was in the middle between the two boys with a very content and happy smile on his face.

I felt a hand grip mine and pull me into the kitchen. When we were in the kitchen Zach turned to me and kissed me happily. I pulled away from the kiss and held him to me never wanting to let go.

Zach was my boyfriend, Seb and Greg were like sons to me, and Parker, my biological son, was here with us. I knew in the back of my mind that something wrong could happen, but I couldn't let it bring me down.

I wanted to focus on what was happening right now. Nothing bad was happening and I was going to let my guard down at least for a little while. I just needed to enjoy the time I had now.

"So Zach," I said softly, "I need to go to my apartment."

"Yeah," Zach said nodding, "Do you want to go alone?"

"No," I said shaking my head, "After the movie we can get the kids and go. If you want."

"Of course," he said smiling.

Laughing I kissed Zach again. We walked back into the living room only to see Seb singing to the movie as Greg and Parker laughed. It was always good seeing Seb acting like this.

If Seb was acting like this then he was truly getting along with Parker and that was important to me. If the kids didn't get along then things weren't going to happen as well as we thought.

"Dad," Parker said turning to me, "What's up?"

"We have to go to my apartment," I said calmly.

"Okay," he said turning to Greg and Seb, "You guys can see my room. Oh, maybe I can bring some toys over."

"Sure," Zach said nodding, "That would be alright. Maybe we'll get some food from the store and I can make some spaghetti."

"Wicked," Greg said jumping up, "Just wait Parker. No one can beat my Dad's spaghetti."

"Daddy," Seb yelled looking around the room.

"What's wrong?" Zach asked worriedly.

"I can't find my iPod," he said tears filling his eyes.

"Don't worry Seb," Parker said hugging him, "We'll find it together. Where was the last place you had it?"

"The study," Seb said sniffling.

"Let's go check then," Greg said walking upstairs.

The boys ran upstairs only to come back down a moment later. Seb had a huge grin on his face and headphones in his ears. Greg and Parker had matching pleased smiles on their faces.

I smiled and opened the door so we could go downstairs. We all walked downstairs with Seb leading the way dancing to his music. I had to admit that the boy was good.

"See," Greg said smiling, "Anything artistic and Seb's got in down path. Dad, you should totally get him a guitar."

"Be quiet," Seb said rolling his eyes.

"Can you do a cartwheel?" Parker said changing the subject.

"I think so," Seb said nodding, "Let me try."

"Go to the grass first," Zach said firmly.

Seb nodded before running to the grass. We all waited and watched as Seb took a deep breath and did a cartwheel. Everyone started to clap when he had landed safely on his feet.

Seb took a step towards us only to have a van pull up beside him. I eyed the van suspiciously before we heard a yell. I took off running around the van only to see Seb being pulled in.

"Hey," I said pulling out my gun.

The van door slammed shut and the wheels gave a loud squeal. I pointed my gun at the van and let off a few shots before it rounded the corner. The van was out of sight after a moment.

Everyone was frozen in shock. A chocked sob broke the silence and I saw Greg fall to the ground. Zach instantly went to Greg and pulled him into a hug. I wanted to hug them, but I couldn't.

"Don't Seeley," Zach said softly, "It's not your fault."

"We have to get him back," I said ignoring what he said.

"We will," he said tears filling his eyes, "We just have to do what we do best."


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing. I hope you all like it. Enjoy!

* * *

"What are you doing here Agent Booth?" Booth's boss asked him calmly.

"To report a kidnapping," Seeley said staring at me.

"Of who?" he asked seriously.

"Sebastien Michael Addy," I said softly, "My son."

"Dr. Addy," his boss said looking at me, "Come to my office. We'll do everything we can to find your son."

"Thank you," I said walking into the room with everyone.

Greg was still latched onto me or I was latched onto him, by this point it was hard for me to tell. All I knew was that I wasn't going to let him out of my arms until we got Seb back.

Agents walked in and out of the room. Each of them asking us the same questions but expecting different answers. I could tell that Greg was getting frustrated and I couldn't blame him.

After almost two hours of answering the same four questions we were finally let alone. Parker was sitting on the floor next to Greg and holding his hand while tears pooled in his eyes.

I wanted to be able to say that everything was going to be fine, but that was a lie. Greg could always tell when I was lying about something. I just wanted to make my boy feel better.

"Seeley," I said softly, "Can you call the team?"

"Sure," Seeley said pulling his cell phone out, "Why do you want me to call them?"

"Because we need the best team there is trying to find Seb," I said glaring at the wall, "And that means the team."

"Okay," he said nodding, "Do you want them to come here or us go there?"

"Us go there," I said standing up, "I can't waste another moment here with these uneducated Neanderthals."

"Zach," he said surprised.

"I'm sorry," I said tears filling my eyes, "I just feel so useless."

"I know," he said softly, "I feel useless too."

I knew that Seeley was blaming himself for everything and I didn't want that. It wasn't his fault. He thought that it was though since he was standing right there. I hated to see him so hurt.

Looking down at the ground I saw Parker sitting there holding Greg's hand. Greg was a lot like Seeley. He thought that he had to protect Seb from everything. He couldn't do that though, he was only a child.

I loved my family more then anything and seeing how broken it was considering we just found each other was making my heart break. I needed my family back together now.

We walked down to the car and drove to the Jeffersonian. Greg had finally fallen asleep after my rocking him and telling him everything would be okay. I knew that he didn't believe me, but the thought counted with him.

Seeley was quiet the whole ride and I knew that he was brooding. He was going to be acting like this until we got Seb back. I loved Seeley for how much he cared about everyone.

We got out of the car and I grabbed Parkers hand. I knew that my grip was a little tight, although I tried to keep calm, but he didn't say a word. Greg was still latched onto me, or I was latched onto him, by now I couldn't tell.

All day long I seemed to forget that there was anything bad in the world. I had my kids, the guy I had loved for years, and his kid, it just seemed like everything was right in the world.

Seeley might be blaming himself for everything that happened, but I blamed myself too. Seb was my son. While I might not be able to protect him from everything I still needed to try.

Walking up the stairs to the lab I walked directly to where Dr. Brennan was and got her attention. Once her eyes were focused on me I made sure that everyone else was focused on me too.

"Seb's been kidnapped," I said as calmly as I could, "We need your help to find him."

"Of course," Angela said instantly, "I love that little guy."

"Yeah," Hodgins said nodding, "He was awesome to talk to, a little shy, but that was cool."

"What can you tell us Dr. Addy?" Cam said staring at me.

I recounted the whole thing to everyone only having to break the conversation for a moment. The more I spoke about what happened the more it sounded like a dream. I didn't want to believe that this was real.

Seeley jumped in a few times to help me with things I hadn't seen. Right now I was glad that Seeley was a detective of sorts. He knew what to look for by instinct by now.

After I was done telling the story again Angela grabbed out her notebook and asked us to describe the van. Once they had gathered all the evidence that we could think of they went to work.

This might not be something that they're used to, but it meant so much to me that they were at least trying to help me find my son. I couldn't lose him. I had to protect him from this.

It wasn't just Seb I had to protect though. It was Greg too. Greg might be the strong boy, but he couldn't handle something like this. I was surprised how well I was handling this.

The only thing I felt like doing was holding Greg in my arms and never letting him go, but I couldn't do that and show how truly terrified I was by all of this. Greg needed someone to be strong and that person had to be me.

Greg and Seeley were a lot alike. Both of them were natural protectors. I loved that about both of them. No matter what I knew that they were going to be there doing everything they could to protect those they cared about.

"Got a hit on the van," Angela said smiling, "Belongs to one Christopher Perry."

I felt my heart drop to the floor hearing that name again. That monster had taken my boy away from me. He had already hurt my boy one time. I didn't want to think about what was happening now.

"We have to find him," I said desperately.

Seeley walked to me and wrapped his arms around me. His whole body was shaking and when I looked into his eyes I knew that it was from rage. He wanted to find that guy and kill him.

I was a little afraid seeing him like this. I knew that he would never hurt me or the kids, but I still felt fear. Parker must have too because he was standing behind me gripping my hand.

"Seeley," I said slowly, "Calm down."

"Calm down," Seeley said angrily, "That guy kidnapped Seb after doing what he did."

"You know this guy?" Hodgins asked pointing to the picture.

"Not really," I said shaking my head, "He's a guy my boy's mother brought home. He did…He did some things to Seb."

"What kind of things?" Dr. Brennan asked confused.

"He's a rapist," Seeley said through gritted teeth.

Shocked gasps went around the room and I felt myself becoming lightheaded. It was like everything finally hit. My son was kidnapped by the man that had raped him awhile ago.

I felt my knees grow weak and my body start to fall to the floor. Strong arms wrapped around my waist to keep me upright. I turned and saw Seeley's concerned face staring at me.

Handing Greg to Angela I wrapped my arms around Seeley's neck and started to sob. I didn't know what was going to happen and that scared me more almost as much as losing Seb.

"Please tell me we have an address," Seeley said with a sigh.

"We do," Angela said happily, "Get your big bad agent friends and go get him."

"I'm coming," I said quickly.

"No you're not," Seeley said pulling way.

"Yes I am," I said crossing my arms.

"It's too dangerous," he said shaking his head.

"He's my son," I said firmly, "I'm going with you."

"No," he said angrily.

"Why not?" I asked throwing my arms up.

"Because I can't lose two of the people I love the most in one night," he said loudly.

I stared at him only to see tears filling his eyes. Seeley must have been in a lot of pain if he was about to start crying. I knew that I couldn't go with him for his own state of mind.

Giving him a quick hug and kiss I watched as he walked out of the lab and downstairs. I didn't want to stay here and wait, but I didn't have a choice. Seeley needed to know that I was safe.

He thought I was safe here. He needed me to be safe to make sure that he didn't lose me. Even if I loved Seeley more then anything I felt a little mad at how much of a man he was.

"He'll come back," Parker said grabbing my hand, "My Dad's a superhero. If anyone can bring Seb back it's him. Don't worry."


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing. Last chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

"What's the plan Agent Booth?" Agent Clair asked strapping on his bulletproof vest.

"We go in, get Seb, and get the bastard that took him," I said loading my gun.

"Okay," he said nodding.

"Take these three and cover the back," I said pointing to people, "I'll take the rest and go through the front door."

"Yes, sir," everyone said quietly before moving to their positions.

Nodding my head to the guys I opened the front door of the apartment building and walked in quietly. We started to walk upstairs only to stop when a scream broke the silence.

I turned to the guys before running upstairs as quietly as I could. Throwing the door open I saw the back of a man standing in front of a chair. I lifted my gun up and pointed it at the man.

"Christopher Perry," I said as calmly as I could, "Turn around slowly and show me your hands."

"I just wanted to see him again," Perry said turning around, "I missed him."

My eyes racked over Perry's body only to see blood on his hands and chest. My heart started to race when I saw that his pants were already open. Feeling anger fill me I did my best not to shoot him.

"He missed me too," Perry said smirking, "I know he did. He's mine."

"Take him away," I said through gritted teeth.

Once Perry was out of the room I kneeled in front of the chair and looked at Seb. Blood was dripping from a deep head wound and his hands were tied to the arms of the chair.

"Seb," I said untying his wrists.

I lifted him as gently as I could incase he was hurt anywhere else. I didn't myself think about the fact he was naked. Walking out of the room and downstairs I heard an ambulance.

The paramedics ran over to me and took Seb out of my hands and moved to the ambulance. I followed them and climbed in next to Seb. I held his hand as we drove to the hospital.

When we got to the hospital the paramedics took Seb away and left me outside the hospital. Tears filled my eyes as I watched them take him away. I felt horrible that I had to call Zach now and tell him all of this.

Pulling out of my cell phone I dialed Zach's cell phone and waited. When Zach answered his cell phone he only asked where I was before saying that he'd be there soon and hanging up.

I waited outside the hospital until everyone was there. I couldn't go inside without having everyone there. Going in there alone, I wasn't sure I was going to be able to handle it.

"Seeley," Zach said running up to me with everyone else.

I looked at Zach and pulled him into a hug. Zach buried his head in my shoulder and started to cry. Rubbing Zach's back I pulled back slightly and wrapped an arm around his waist so I could lead him into the hospital.

Everyone continued to follow us into the waiting room. We sat down and waited for someone to come and talk to us. I had given them all of the information I could about Seb in the ambulance.

"Family of Sebastien Addy," a doctor said from the doorway.

"Yes," Zach said walking up to him, "I'm Seb's father."

"I'm Dr. Mitchell," he said smiling, "Sebastien is going to be fine. He had a little head trauma, but other then that he'll be fine."

"Was he…?" I asked slowly.

"No," he said shaking his head, "There was no signs of a sexual assault."

"Thank God," I said holding Zach to me.

"Can we see him?" Zach asked with hope.

"Yes," Dr. Mitchell said with a nod, "Follow me. He's in room 315."

Zach grabbed my hand and pulled me to the room. I didn't want to see Seb but I had to be there for Zach. I knew that this was a lot harder for him then it was for me. I had to be strong.

I opened the door and let Zach go in. Seb was laying on the bed with his eyes closed. An iv was connected to him and made him look weak and almost dead. Zach turned away and buried his head in my shoulder.

"Daddy," Seb said opening his eyes.

"Seb," Zach said turning back.

"I'm okay Daddy," Seb said smiling slightly, "He didn't do anything to me."

"Seb," Zach said sitting on the bed and holding his hand tightly.

Tears started to run down Zach's face as Seb squeezed his hand with a bigger smile. I looked down at them and saw that Seb was offering the hand that he wasn't using to me.

I stepped forward and took his hand slowly. Seb squeezed and sat up. Seb rested his head on Zach's shoulder and kissed his cheek before pulling me down to his level and kissing my cheek.

"Can I see Greg?" Seb asked hopefully.

"Yeah," I said nodding, "I'll get him."

"Thanks," he said grinning, "For everything Seeley."

"You're welcome," I said kissing his forehead before leaving.

I stood outside the door for a moment trying to get my thoughts balanced before I had to go see everyone. Once I thought I was ready to see everyone I walked to the group and smiled calmly.

"Greg," I said offering him my hand, "Seb wants to see you."

"Okay," Greg said nervously.

"Don't worry," I said hugging him.

Greg nodded his head, took my hand, and followed me into the room. Zach hugged Seb quickly before standing up and letting Greg sit on the bed. Seb grinned happily and grabbed Greg's hand.

"Seb," Greg said hugging him tightly, "I was so scared."

"I know," Seb said rubbing his back, "I was too. I hated being alone. I was afraid of what happened to you guys."

"Stop doing that," Greg yelled angrily, "You were the one kidnapped. You should have been afraid for your own safety not worrying about what was happening to us."

"Greg," Zach said surprised.

"If I had thought like that I would have broken down," Seb said shaking his head, "It was safer for me to think about you guys being safe then what could have happened to me. I was terrified that he was going to do something to me again. I was only calm because I knew that you guys were safe."

Seb pulled his legs to his chest and buried his head in them. Greg wrapped his arms around Seb and pulled him into a hug. I watched the two boys just sit there wrapped in a hug.

"Daddy," Seb said looking up at Zach and me, "Seeley, when can I get out of here?"

"I'll talk to the doctor," Zach said calmly, "Seb, do you want to talk to someone about this?"

"No," he said shaking his head, "I just want to go home."

"Okay," I said nodding.

"Seeley," Seb said biting his lip, "You're going to stay with us, right?"

"I don't think there's enough room," I said honestly, "Not for all of us. We'll have to find a different place to live."

"Seeley," Zach said turning to me, "I think it's a good idea."

"Really?" I said looking at him.

"Yeah," he said nodding, "If you want to."

"I do," I said smiling, "I really do."

Zach smiled happily and hugged me tightly. It was a huge step that we were about to take but I couldn't think of something I wanted to do more. I loved Zach and his kids and I knew it would be okay.

We were going to have to find a new place to live and inform everyone about what was going on, but I didn't really care. I was going to be with Zach, Seb, Greg, and Parker.

Although having Seb ask me to stay with them was a great feeling. I liked knowing that I was needed even if we had only known each other for a few days. It was like we were a family.

"Seeley," Greg said looking at me, "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For being here," he said shrugging, "For saving Seb. Most mostly for bringing everyone together. Yeah, we were a family, but it just wasn't complete. It is now. With you and Parker. It's like its supposed to be. Because of you. So, thank you."

"Then I should be thanking all of you," I said smiling, "You guys are my family now. It will be okay. We'll figure everything out. We're a family."

Seb and Greg smiled happily before they hugged each other and motioned for Zach and me to join them. I laughed and hugged them tightly. Zach was the first to pull away and give everyone a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you," Zach said tearfully.

"I love you too," I said kissing him gently.

"Awe," Greg said sarcastically, "How sweet is that? We're a family. Not that we weren't before, but now…Oh you guys know what I mean."


End file.
